Giovanna Bartuzzinni
Giovanna Bartuzzinni is a Sicilian born female pro wrestler. She has wrestled in several all women's feds as well as some mixed feds since 1998. =personal= Giovanna Chiara Bartuzzinni was born March 17, 1978 in Catania Sicily Italy. She has a younger sister Santina, who also wrestles and is part of the tag team Bartuzzinni sisters as well as an older half sister Allessia Bartuzzinni Di'Angelo on her father's side, who also recently started wrestling. Giovanna's mother died when she was very young and her father died when she was 16, leaving herself and her younger sister to fend for themselves. They were very financially secure as their father owned several businesses. Their father was a suspected Mob Boss in Catania, however it was never proven. Giovanna dropped out of highschool after her father passed in 1994. She finally completed her GED in America in 2002. Giovanna has inherited a few of her father's businesses, she has not gone into any detail on which businesses or what they are. She also co-owns a chain of gyms in the Northeastern United States and a few restaurants with her mentor and trainer, who goes by the name Ms. Bellucci. =early career= Shortly after her move from Sicily to Brooklyn New York in 1997, Giovanna was introduced to wrestling by a family friend named Ms. Bellucci. Giovanna trained for a half a year before joining the Brooklyn Wrestling Federation. =International Female Wrestling Federation (2000, 2001, 2003)= Giovanna's first pro wrestling and international gig. The IFWF was Amsterdam Netherlands based, however it held most of its matches in the United States. The IFWF had many reincarnations as it frequently either ran out of money or its owner lost interest in keeping it afloat. gimmick Giovanna was known simply as The Mafia Princess at first, before adding her full name to her nick name later. Giovanna was a very "bad to the bone" character, sort of a female undertaker that liked to punish and hurt her opponents. During her whole IFWF career, she was a heel. She had a valet named Alexandra Capone, who only spoke Italian in interviews and needed a translator. Giovanna didn't speak at all in interviews, just stood in the background while Alexandra did the talking similar to Paul Bearer and the Undertaker. This was also because Giovanna did not know too much English at the time. She often dressed in stereotype Mafia outfits coming to the ring, a black trench coat, fedora and sunglasses. She would wrestle in a halter top and thong combo, usually black leather or black with white pinstripe. This was the start of her infamous history of wearing thongs to her matches. Titles Held IFWF World Championship (March 2003 - June 2003)- Won a 30 woman battle royal to win the belt. Giovanna lost the belt to Lisa Dream via Headscissors DDT and pinfall IFWF Tag titles (July 2003 - retired)- Giovanna and Santina Bartuzzinni won the tag titles from the Sexy Ladies. The Fed folded a final time during their reign. They still possess the IFWF titles. Notable Feuds Mitzi and Sunny McKay Jeanette Lansdale Lisa Dream =SWEET (2000-2001)= Short Lived Fed for Giovanna. During the three months it was open, Giovanna and her sister held the tag titles twice, each once with different partners. =Championship Wrestling Federation (2000-2005, 2006, 2008-present)= Giovanna's first major league mixed wrestling federation. She is often regarded to as one of the CWF originals along with her sister, Jenna Levinsky, Jennifer Noetzel, Jenny and Linda Anderson and Lexxy Draiven. Giovanna and Santina joined in December of 2000 and wrestled until summer 2005 after contract negotiations failed. Giovanna returned in August 2006 as a wrestler briefly, before wrestling her last match in the Infamous Showgirl match incident. Giovanna would valet for Grant Ralton after that until she mysteriously disappeared in late 2006. Santina did not join her in 2006. Giovanna and Santina finally returned to the CWF in July 2008, where they are presently the tag team champions Gimmicks and History When Giovanna and Santina first joined the CWF in December 2000, they once again played out the Mafia angle. At the time the CWF took over two smaller wrestling federations and the angle was played out that CWF owner Joe Levinsky borrowed money from the "Bartuzzinni Family" Mafia Organization to buy these federations. They first appeared as mysterious women handing Joe Levinsky money from a limo before they began making appearances backstage at events. Both Bartuzzinnis were having an onscreen only affair with the much older Levinsky and had battles with Joe Levinsky's daughter Jenna. Giovanna would hold the world title for a few weeks then The Mafia angle lasted until September 2001. Right after 9/11 the Bartuzzinnis made a babyface turn and jumped on the Patriotic bandwagon as honest hard working Sicilian Americans that loved their new adopted country. Giovanna was more popular as a badgirl and her babyface run did not last. She also proved that she could not be trusted and turned on her sister in December 2001 starting a feud between the Bartuzzinni sisters. In a bigger shocking turn, Giovanna began teaming with her long time enemy Jenna Levinsky to form Women Inc. Giovanna's popularity blossomed in CWF at this time as she was now a top heel and main eventing at times over the mens' matches. Her sister began to fade in popularity as she fell to low card status in a similar comparison to Shawn Michaels and Marty Janetty. Giovanna's new angle with Jenna was that they were closet lesbians. Little hints were dropped in the ring and vignettes that showed that they were lesbians. Giovanna would run this storyline of Women Inc from December 2001 until April 2003, when Giovanna had to take time off from the CWF for back problems. Giovanna would hold the world title twice during this time and the tag titles with Jenna Levinsky. When Giovanna returned to the CWF in August 2003, she had reunited with her sister. They both made their reappearance in Jenna Levinsky's match dressed like ninjas and aiding Jenna to victory. Jenna had made her face turn prior to the Bartuzzinnis returning and Bartuzzinnis would also attempt a face run again. This time it would be more successful. In this storyline, Giovanna and Jenna came out of the closet about their love for each other and had a lesbian wedding at a CWF Pay Per View event. They changed their name from Women Inc to Goddess Inc at this time as a powerful three woman stable. This storyline lasted until April 2004 when Bartuzzinnis both had to take a leave of absence for a couple months for seperate nagging injuries. Giovanna and Santina would hold their first tag title reign during this time. When Bartuzzinni sisters returned to the CWF again in July 2004, they would once again fall to the dark side and turn on Jenna Levinsky. Giovanna would say that the Lesbian wedding was just a publicity stunt and then began being seen around Jenna's ex husband (still real husband at the time) and openly having an affair onstage. This started a major feud with Jenna Levinsky once again. The feud with Jenna continued on until June 2005. Giovanna's new gimmick was that of an evil backstabber. The Bartuzzinnis would feud with Jenna and her new found lover Sarah Glory, another onscreen ex lover of Grant Ralton and Andrea Chandler, a muscular Amazon woman, who is said to be Jenna's real life lover. Due to a contract dispute, Giovanna and Santina decided that they needed time off, not only from the CWF but from wrestling in general. They agreed to give rising star Andrea Chandler a big push by (squash) jobbing to her in a handicap match. =EFWO (2001-2002)= =Ladies International Wrestling Alliance (2002-2004)= =World Women's Wrestling League (2003-2004, 2005-2006)= =Blood Alliance Championship Wrestling (2006-present)= =Ring of Beauty (2008 - present)= =Other Feds= =In Wrestling= Finishers trademark moves common moves =Interesting facts and other things= Although Giovanna's height varies between 5'8" and 5'9" depending on the source and her weight is between 135 and 140, she is often listed larger. Most of the time she is listed as 5'10" 150 lbs. She did weigh 150 lbs in her early IFWF years, but she has toned down in strength since her first stint in IFWF. Part of the reason she lists higher to make her opponent's look strong as part of her in ring "selling"